deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 3
''Dead Space 3'' is an action-thriller third-person shooter video game set in the Dead Space universe, and is the sequel to Dead Space 2. It was development by Visceral Games and was published by Electronic Arts on February 5, 2013 in the United States and February 8, 2013 in Europe.[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2012-08-14-dead-space-3-release-date-confirmed '''Release Date Announced] Plot Setting After the events of Dead Space, EarthGov captured Isaac Clarke and harvested his mind for Marker blueprints in order to revive the program in which Markers are used to provide resources and power for the human race. The Marker placed on Titan Station, the same station Isaac was being held on, resulted in another outbreak of Necromorphs. Isaac then escaped with Ellie Langford after he destroyed the Marker, resulting in Titan Station's demise. Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford continued to hide from EarthGov and resided on the New Horizons Lunar Colony, a city found on Earth's moon. In that time, Ellie's eye was replaced and the two developed a romantic relationship. However, due to the events Isaac had to witness and Ellie's ambition to stop the Markers, the two broke it off. Ellie left to figure out ways to stop the Markers while Isaac stayed in hiding and regretted breaking it off with Ellie. Three years after the Titan Station incident, a radical Unitologist group known as the "Inner Circle" has begun a reign of violent riots and have been destroying the Marker Test Labs on all major colonies to spread the Necromorph infection. Recently, the group attacked the Marker Test Lab on the planet Uxor. During the planet infestation, Sgt. John Carver lost his family to Jacob Danik. However, he was met by Captain Robert Norton and Ellie Langford. After escaping the planet, the group was followed by the Inner Circle. After tracing the Marker signals to a distant planet, Ellie headed for the planet with Austin Buckell and Jennifer Santos. Before leaving, Ellie asked Norton to find Isaac back at the New Horizons Lunar Colony. Norton and Carver then left to find Clarke Plot Summary Dead Space 3 first begins with a Prologue set in June 18, 2314 on the planet Tau Volantis. An expedition of Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces was eradicated following the events of a Necromorph infestation. Before the end, Tim Caufman was sent by Doctor Earl Serrano to retrieve the Codex, which Serrano claimed could "save everything". After retrieving the Codex, however, both Caufman and Serrano are killed by General Mahad, followed by Mahad erasing the Codex information and committing suicide. The story then follows two hundred years later, in 2514, on the New Horizons Lunar Colony where for the past three years Isaac had been living and hiding from EarthGov following the events from the Titan Station infestation. After previously getting a message from Ellie about her "moving on", Isaac is suddenly confronted by Captain Robert Norton and Sergeant John Carver. Norton reveals that Ellie sent for him and that he is needed for another mission involving the Markers. Followed briefly by their escape, the Inner Circle of the Church of Unitology find the three and begin their attack on the Lunar Colony. After being separated, Isaac encounters Jacob Danik, leader of the Inner Circle. Danik destroys the containment measures surrounding a Marker Test Lab and releases the Marker's signal, beginning another infestation of Necromorphs. This momentarily allows Isaac to escape and board the USM Eudora via Lunar Train System. After boarding the USM Eudora, Isaac along with Norton, Carver, Rosen and Locke travel via shock space to reach Ellie's last point of contact located in the Tau Volantis system. After reaching the area, the ship is destroyed by mines, but the team manages to escape and board the derelict CMS Roanoke where an S.O.S. signal is detected, believed to be Ellie's. After restoring power, Isaac reuintes with Ellie but discovers she has moved on and developed a relationship with Norton. Isaac then meets Santos and Buckell while Ellie reveals that Captain of the Roanoke wrote Marker inscriptions on the wall that may lead the group to the solution of the Marker infestation. After investigating, Isaac reveals that the Captain discovered a Machine that can control all the Markers and was told to "turn it off." Ellie then concludes that Tau Volantis is the Marker home world. Norton is reluctant to go on, but Isaac, Ellie and the Marker Ops team continue the mission. While looking for a spare shuttle in the CMS Terra Nova, Norton believes that Isaac is siding with Ellie solely on still having feelings for her and trying to win her back. While Robert tries to persuade Isaac into having Ellie and the group leave, Isaac presses on. Norton and Isaac continue on having arguments over Ellie and the mission. After Isaac recovers the spare shuttle, the team boards the shuttle and proceeds to land on Tau Volantis. While trying to land on the planet, the ship is knocked off course and crashes into the planet, killing Locke and Rosen and separating Isaac from the rest of the group. Isaac reawakens on the planet nearly dying of cold temperatures. Searching among the remains and debris of the ship, Isaac finds a video revealing that Ellie is still alive along with others in the group. Isaac then follows a trail of flares left by Ellie, and eventually finds Buckell dying of extreme cold in one of the buildings. Buckell succumbs to the cold as Isaac finds a RIG designed to withstand freezing temperatures. After combating waves of Necromorphs, Isaac finds Ellie and her group. Santos spent the time triangulating a signal coming from the warehouse at the other end of the complex. While attempting to reach the warehouse, Danik and the Inner Circle find the group and attempt to assassinate Isaac. While fighting through Danik's men, Isaac makes it to the group in the warehouse. In the warehouse is a giant frozen Necromorph, known as the Nexus, which contains signals within its body that can be tracked back to the Marker. While attempting to thaw it and triangulate the signal Isaac and Carver are ambushed and captured by Danik's men upon which Danik reveals that Norton led them there. Norton then attempts to save Ellie and the group by mentioning the deal he had made with Danik, condemning only Isaac who is seen as a "Marker-killer." However, Danik reveals that he will kill everyone, but the group is attacked by the now now active Nexus. After defeating the Nexus, Norton becomes hostile and blames every death and misfortune on this mission on Isaac. Norton fires at Isaac, at which point Isaac fires back, shooting Norton in the head. After revealing the death to Ellie, the group becomes disheartened as being the only four left. Santos then reveals a machine the colonies referred to as the Codex and a guide known as Rosetta in a lab on top of a nearby mountain. The group then climbs the mountain, but The Snow Beast attacks when Santos is on the elevator lift. Carver is forced to sever the main cable, disconnecting the life and sacrificing Santos to prevent the cliffside from collapsing entirely. Isaac defeats the Snow Beast and reunites with Ellie and Carver at the lab. Isaac apologizes to Ellie for everything that has happened and the two rekindle their relationship. As the three head into the lab, they discover Rosetta, which is revealed to be an alien being that has been sliced up into different sections. Rosetta possesses information in her brain about the Codex, the Markers, and Convergence. All of the pieces of Rosetta are combined, and Isaac suddenly has a vision. Rosetta was one member of an ancient extraterrestrial civilization which uncovered a Marker. This eventually lead to a cataclysmic Necromorph infestation. After securing control over sufficient biomass, the Convergence Event began. The event involves a massive transfer of organic matter, necromorph mass, and other materials into orbit along with the Marker to create a Necromorph moon, which is revealed to be the same moon orbiting Tau Volantis. Despite the imminent collapse of their civilization and extinction of their species, the aliens used the last of their resources to construct an unimaginably powerful city-sized machine which managed to fleeze the largely ocean world of Tau Volantis, halting the Convergence Event. Isaac unknowingly reveals much of this in front of Danik who then steals the Codex. The group manages to fight back, but the room fills with lethal gas in which Ellie becomes trapped and separated from Isaac. Realizing the entire group could die, Ellie tells Isaac to close the doors so he and Carver can escape. After pursuing and recovering the Codex from Danik, Isaac and Carver descend to the buried alien city and head for the core of the Machine. Danik appears along with Ellie, who had found a way to escape the gas. Danik threatens Ellie unless he is given the Codex. Carver, believing in redemption and saving Ellie, gives the Codex for Danik to turn off the Machine, resuming the Convergence Event. The moon then descends towards the planet, quickly stripping away the millions of tons of material in the upper layers of the surface under which the Machine is buried. The ancient alien necropolis, a final resting place, monument, warning, and seal created by the aliens against the Necromophs begins to crumble as it ascends. While enraptured by his success Danik is unceremoniously impaled and killed by falling debris. Realizing that there is no way to stop such a powerful force and escape safely, Isaac kisses Ellie goodbye, and she flees on a spaceship. Isaac and Carver then work together to reach the Codex and change its settings to permanently end the Covergence Event. Being pulled up into the planet-sized organism, Isaac turns the device back on which freezes the planet causing, causing the moon to fall back onto Volantis along with Clarke and Carver. Ellie grieves Isaac and Carver, but takes solace in realizing the Marker signal is gone Ellie then sets a course for Earth and leaves the orbit of Tau Volantis. After the end credits, Issac is revealed to be contacting Ellie after appearing to have "died." Chapters *Prologue: Beginnings *Chapter 1: Rude Awakening *Chapter 2: On Your Own *Chapter 3: The Roanoke *Chapter 4: History's Ember *Chapter 5: Expect Delays *Chapter 6: Repair to Ride *Chapter 7: Mayhem *Chapter 8: Off The Grid *Chapter 9: Onward *Chapter 10: Now We Know *Chapter 11: Signal Hunting *Chapter 12: Autopsy *Chapter 13: Reach for the Sky *Chapter 14: Everything Has Its Place *Chapter 15: A Change of Fortune *Chapter 16: What Lies Below *Chapter 17: A Strange City *Chapter 18: Kill or Be Killed *Chapter 19: Endings Features Characters *'Isaac Clarke' *'Ellie Langford' *'Sergeant John Carver' *'Captain Robert Norton' *'Jennifer Santos' *'Austin Buckell' *'Jacob Danik' *'Tim Kaufman' *'Sam Ackerman' *'Earl Serrano' *'General Mahad' Necromorphs *Feeders *The Nexus *Wasters *Divider (now just the head appears as a infector) *Stalkers [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab3efOVe3BI Dead Space 3: GamesCom Trailer 2012] *Slashers *Crawlers *Exploders *Lurkers *Leapers *Twitchers *Pukers *Guardians (now spawns swarmers) *The Swarm (replace the infector, creates slashers and fooders) *Cyst *Nest [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhajLnYYfmE YouTube -''' The Many Dead Spaces of Dead Space 3] *Alien Necromorphs (a new necromorph that replaces the brute and spawns crawlers) *The Snow Beast *Unknown Regenerator *The Moon Others *EarthGov **Earth Defense Force *Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces *Unitology group **The Circle Suits *Arctic Survival Suit *Archaeologist Suit *CEC Engineering Suit *Elite Suit *EVA Suit *First Contact Suit *Legionary Suit *Marauder Suit *N7 Armor *Sharpshooter Suit *Special Forces Suit *Tundra Recon Suit *Witness Suit Weapons Weapons are categorized into three different sections; Pre-Built Weapons, Blueprints, and Parts. Pre-Built *Evangelizer *Negotiator *Plasma Cutter *EG-900 SMG *Tesla Enervator *Planet Cracker *AL-9 Clearcutter *SMP-90 Sharpshooter *Aedis VII Survivalist Blueprints *Basic Line Gun *Force Gun *Pulse Rifle *Shotgun *Pitch Black 392 *Intimid8r *Medic Support Handgun *Mjolnir *Shootbanger *... and Tubes *Sweep the Leg *Ship Repair Tool *Slam Chop *Disemboweler *Tre Pound Seven *Desperation *Infected Dissolver *Identify and Destroy *Shocker *Codecow *Bolas Gun *Flamethrower *Heavy Metal Thunder Parts All parts can fit only selected sections of a custom gun. The sections are as follows: *Upper Tool *Upper Tool Tip *Lower Tool *Lower Tool Tip *Frame *Attachment 1 *Attachment 2 *Upgrade Circuits Development Design Visceral Studios took a different approach in the development of Dead Space 3. Rather than the generic space/ship environment, the development team set the settings of the game in a harsh, snowy environment. Like the previous two titles, Dead Space 3 utilises a heavily-modified Godfather engine (now known as Visceral Tech engine).[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKVzNPWppyI '''Youtube: E3 2012 - Dead Space 3 Gameplay Demo] at 5:12 The game is the first title in the series to utilize graphical enhancements such as Anti Aliasing, Bokeh Depth of Field and SSAO. Gameplay The campaign can be played in two modes: single-player or cooperative (the second of which is only available as an online mode). Single-player mode follows the traditional gameplay experience, where the player would take control of Isaac Clarke. Referred "Drop In-Drop Out Online Co-Op", the cooperative mode, on the other hand, allows two players to play in the campaign at the same time; the first player would take control of Isaac Clarke, whereas the second player would take control of John Carver. Playing cooperatively will provide further details about the game's plot, as well as enhancing the overall gameplay experience. The controls in Dead Space 3 has been further redefined from the previous title; in addition to the smooth player movement, players are also able to duck and perform rolls. In addition to these changes, the game features humans as gameplay antagonists on par with Necromorphs. Achievements/Trophies Trivia * When you take the first letter from each chapter and the prologue, they form the words "B.R.O.T.H.E.R. M.O.O.N.S. A.R.E. A.W.A.K.E." * This is the first Dead Space game that is primarily set on a planet. * The music played in the Official Announcement Trailer is called "Fishing Grounds", by the composer Paul D'Amour, also known as Feersum Ennjin. *The song played in the Launch Trailer is called "In the Air Tonight", by Phil Collins. * In sub-zero temperatures, Isaac and Carver's RIG will display their body temperature dropping before they eventually freeze to death. This is the first game in the Dead Space franchise to include this feature. * It has been confirmed that co-op will be online only. * Similar to'' Dead Space 2'', if a save of the previous game is found in the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3's hard drive, the player will receive a free "Planet Cracker-class" Plasma Cutter at the first Bench available. The only difference is that the free Cutter now, being a "Planet Cracker-class" tool, has an added damage bonus. Gallery Cover art DS3-PC_cover.jpg|The PC cover DS3-PS3_cover.jpg|The PS3 cover DS3-XBOX_cover.jpg|The Xbox 360 cover Screenshots File:DS3 screenshot 01.jpg|Isaac wielding an improvised weapon File:DS3 screenshot 02.jpg|Isaac over Tau Volantis File:DS3 screenshot 03.jpg|Isaac, without his helmet, piloting the spacecraft before crash-landing on Tau Volantis File:DS3 screenshot 04.jpg|Isaac and John encounter The Swarm File:DS3 screenshot 05.jpg|Isaac engages a lone Slasher File:DS3 screenshot 06.jpg|Isaac in a firefight with Unitologist armed men. File:DS3 screenshot co-op.jpg|Isaac Clarke and John Carver in their suits. File:DS3 screenshot Feeder 04.jpg|A Feeder prepares to attack an unwary Isaac 672892_20120814_640screen005.jpg|The EVA (Extra Vehicular Activity Suit) during a zero G sequence DS3_4.jpg|Isaac Clarke aiming at a Leaper File:DS3_Horror_0.jpg File:DS3_HostileIndoor4.jpg File:DS3_Isaac.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_05.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_07.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_010.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_014.jpg File:DS3_Space3.jpg File:DS3_Space4.jpg File:DS3_Space6.jpg File:DS3_Thrilling.jpg File:MakeEveryShotCount.jpg File:ScavengeAndBuildYourArsenal.jpg File:TenseSituations.jpg File:UnlikelyAllies.jpg File:WatchYourBack.jpg File:UpCloseAndPersonal.jpg DS3 John Carver Unmasked.png|John Carver (right), as seen in the Dead Space 3 demo. Dead Space III.jpg Concept art Concept-1.jpg Concept-2.jpg Concept-3.jpg Concept-4.jpg DS3 Campaign CMYK.jpg Dead_Space_3_Nexus_stomach.jpg DS3_Snow_Suit_concept_art-2.jpg DS3_Snow_Suit_concept_art-1.jpg DS3_ContactBeam_LineGun_combo_concept_art.jpg DS3_Line_Gun_concept_art.jpg Dead_space_3_1ok_waystation_ext.jpg Miscellanea Marker Shroud 4 03.jpg|The Marker, of the Marker Shroud 4 site, exposed Marker Shroud 4 02.jpg|Another shot of the new Marker Dead Space 3 preorder.jpg|The Promotional Dead Space 3 Pre-order exclusives Videos File:Dead Space 3 All suits (Isaac Clarke and John Carver, DLC included)|All suits of the game (Isaac Clarke and John Carver, DLC included) File:Dead Space in 5 Minutes|Dead Space in 5 Minutes File:Dead Space 3 - Story Trailer|Story Trailer File:Dead Space 3 Launch Trailer - Take Down the Terror|Launch Trailer File:Dead Space 3 - Sneak Peek|Story Trailer Sneak Peek File:Dead Space 3 - Mass Effect N7 Armor|''Mass Effect'' N7 Armor File:Dead Space 3 Dev-Team Edition - Release Announcement|Dev-Team Edition Announcement File:Dead Space 3 - Better with Kinect|Better with Kinect File:Dead Space 3 The Story so Far|The Story so Far File:Dead Space 3 Killing Isaac Clarke|Killing Isaac Clarke File:Dead Space 3 Exploring the Cliffs of Volantis|Exploring the Cliffs of Volantis File:Dead Space 3 Two Ways to Play Trailer|Two Ways to Play Trailer File:Dead Space 3 Mass Driver Demo|Mass Driver Demo File:Dead Space 3 EG-900 SMG Pre-Order Trailer|EG-900 SMG Pre-Order Trailer File:Dead Space 3 Crazy Co-op Commentary|Co-Op Commentary File:Dead Space 3 - Weapon Crafting Gameplay|Weapon Crafting Gameplay File:Dead Space 3 Carver Behind-the-Scenes|Carver Behind-the-Scenes File:Dead Space 3 Eudora Gameplay Walkthrough|Eudora Gameplay Walkthrough File:Dead Space 3 Gamescom 2012 Gameplay Demo|Gamescom Gameplay Demo File:Dead Space™ 3 Official First Gameplay|Official First Gameplay with Developer Commentary File:Dead Space™ 3 Official Announce Trailer - E3 2012|Official Announce Trailer File:Dead Space 3 - Gamescom Gameplay Trailer|Gamescom Gameplay Trailer File:Dead Space 3 - Co-op Gameplay - E3 2012|Visceral's live demonstration of Dead Space 3 during E3 2012 File:Dead Space Graphic Novel Short|''Dead Space: Liberation'' Short Further reading Sources de:Dead Space 3 Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Dead Space 3